Civilización y Naturaleza (traducción)
by Chocolate y Vainilla
Summary: El Olimpo está bajo asedio, pero la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Estrategia se encuentra distraída por sus "molestas" emociones para otra cierta Diosa. Atenea reflexiona sobre lo que esos rápidos latidos y la calidez que siente pueden significar.


**Civilización y Naturaleza**

_El Olimpo está bajo asedio, pero la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Estrategia se encuentra distraída por sus "molestas" emociones para otra cierta Diosa._

_Mientras Atenea reflexiona, racionaliza y concluye lo que sea que los latidos rápidos en su corazón, calidez y anhelo significan._

_F/F. One-shot. Atenea/Artemisa_

_Nota: No poseo nada._

_Nota2: El traductor tampoco._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era un día tranquilo. Atenea caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Atenas. Las bufandas de seda, tejidas intrincadamente, junto las diversas mercancías y los tomos de libros, la enorgullecían. ¡Los mortales habían llegado tan lejos bajo su guía! Y aunque ella normalmente estaría más concentrada por la funcionalidad que la belleza de las artesanías, definitivamente podía notar y admirar la hermosura de la cerámica, que en ninguna forma se entrometían en su utilidad.

Ella había inspirado la mayor parte del camino de la vida de la gente de Atenas, desde su sistema judicial -el último aporte siendo el juicio por jurado... pobre Orestes-, a su política y ciencias. Los mortales han avanzado bien a través de su ayuda, piensa, y cree que avanzarán más en los próximos años. Solo le preocupa que los humanos resulten esclavos de sus emociones y demás tonterías y no presten atención al llamado de la lógica llegado el momento.

Un grupo de niños corriendo pasó junto a ella y la sacudieron de sus reflexiones sobre las debilidades de los mortales. La carroza de Apolo estaba justo por encima de ella, al tiempo que empezaba a llover. Juzgando por la posición del Sol, Atenea sabía que no podía ser más de media tarde. Entrecerró los ojos viendo a lo lejos. Una tormenta rugiente se acercaba rápidamente. Se podía escuchar el rugido del trueno desde la dirección del Olimpo.

Se dio cuenta que el día ya no sería tan pacífico y se preguntó si sería así por más tiempo de lo necesario. Rápidamente se dirigió a una esquina, avanzando por las calles a zancadas, doblando por la izquierda y luego derecha. Fue rápida en sus pasos, a sabiendas que ese callejón estaría vacío a esa hora del día, y en cuánto llegó volvió a su forma divina.

Su cabello castaño había cambiado a un sedoso cabello negro azabache, oculto ahora por un casco intimidante tallado con símbolos de guerra. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su ropa andrajosa y cuerpo de adolescente habían cambiado a la de una mujer tonificada, a mediados de sus veinte, en armadura completa y con una lanza dorada entre sus manos. Oyó los truenos y relámpagos de su padre cada vez más fuertes, frutos de su frustración. La tormenta vendría allí pronto y las nubes cubrirían la ciudad. Sabe que llegará con potencia y, por cómo suena, Atenas también recibiría una miríada de rayos y truenos. Casi puede escuchar los golpes enojados de Zeus; se pregunta qué lo habrá vuelto así.

Su complicada mente resuelve que la tormenta disuadiría al grupo de ladrones con el que se acababa de cruzar, probablemente pensando en robar la tienda de mercaderes. El drenaje de la ciudad cumpliría su trabajo y absorbería gran parte de la lluvia. Las calles, la plaza de mercado, los almacenes en el extremo opuesto de la ciudad y la zona residencial, aunque considere que necesitan algunos arreglos más, estarán bien por ahora. Desearía que su padre se tranquilizara pronto. La tormenta se acerca. En cuestión de medio segundo ya se había ido, dejando en su estela un rastro de su poder, que el mortal que acaba de girar hacia la calle que ella acabbaa de dejar solo puede sentir, no ver ni comprender.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando Atenea llegó al Olimpo, Zeus estaba furioso, lanzando sus rayos aquí y allá. Con ira, las nubes se oscurecieron, los vientos tomaron velocidad y las lluvias se hicieron más pesadas. Una verdadera tormenta.

Hera parecía tan enojada como Zeus y ordenaba a Hefesto que hiciera un arma de cualquier tipo para terminar rápidamente con los días de "esas criaturas insufribles". Afrodita, con su ajustado vestido rojo, colgaba de los musculosos brazos de Ares. Sus ojos de espuma marina estaban brumosos con lágrimas no derramadas mientras Ares miraba más allá de las paredes del Olimpo. En cuánto otro rayo estalla fuertemente agrietando el cielo, Afrodita llora y aprieta más los bíceps de Ares.

El llanto de Afrodita irritaba a Atenea hasta el infinito. No está del todo segura de si la mujer realmente está asustada o coquetea con Ares sin vergüenza. Un destello de lástima por Hefesto le aflora, pero no podía lidiar con eso ahora, o nunca. Era el problema de Afrodita y Hefesto. Aún así, le gustaría que Afrodita fuera un poco más consciente de su entorno o de su marido. Contuvo su incipiente deseo de arrojar su lanza a la Diosa del Amor. Sin decir palabra, desvió su mirada al entorno fuera del palacio.

Distinguió a la lejanía la forma de dos gigantes acercándose al Olimpo. Los rayos de Zeus golpean a uno de ellos, pero no tienen el efecto esperado... o ninguno. Chisporretean en el brazo del gigante y se extinguen sin dejar ni una marca. La irritación de Zeus crecía desorbitadamente. Justo cuando daba vuelta a la habitación, Hermes les había rodeado.

Apolo había salido de su carro, abandonando su puesto solar por un tiempo; de cualquier forma las nubes oscuras ya se habían apoderado del cielo, y las fuertes lluvias recorrían las tierras sin que los rayos del sol pudieran penetrar. Zeus está fuera de sí. La tormenta se está volviendo más potente, acumulando poder conforme su frustración crecía.

Entonces Artemisa apareció justo al lado de Apolo. Su pelo rubio se encontraba enmarañado por la suciedad y las hojas secas, pero Atenea todavía lo encuentra brillante a pesar de su aspecto bastante desaliñado. El quitón empapado y ensangrentado de Artemisa es un testamento fiel a su actividad elegida, la caza. Sus arcos plateados y flechas brillan como si hubieran sido golpeados por la luz de la luna. Vio que apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Apolo, consolándolo como si sintiera su molestia por lo que está sucediendo.

Artemisa dirigió su mirada hacia Atenea. Sus ricos ojos azules miraban a la Diosa de la Sabiduría con cautela, probablemente transmitiendo su irritación al ser convocada abruptamente lejos de sus bosques. Atenea se encontró perdida en las profundidades de su mirada. No podía negar que encontraba los ojos de Artemisa bastante... hermosos... ¡No! Se obligó a alterar la dirección de sus pensamientos. ¿Seductores? No. ¿Maravillosos? No, no. ¿Intrigantes...? Sí. Se conformaba eso. Le dedicó a Artemisa una sonrisa breve que indicaba que ella también encontraba la situación molesta.

Se instalaron cerca del hogar bien mantenido de Hestia en el centro de la habitación, formando un círculo desviado, lo suficientemente cerca como para que todos pudieran escuchar a cualquiera que deseara hablar. Atenea deducía que el asunto de hecho era muy importante, si no por la marcha ininterrumpida de los gigantes hacia el Olimpo, al menos por la continua ira de Zeus y el disgusto de Hera. Puede ver a los dioses y diosas menores apretujándose en el pasillo, llevando varias armas o dirigiendo monstruos para interponerse en el camino de los gigantes.

Puede ver a Zeus ahora hablando, pero se encontró incapaz de escuchar. Sus palabras son refunfuños sin sentido para ella, mientras su mente divaga. Está demasiado consumida siendo consciente de que Artemisa está en la misma habitación que ella. Puede sentir el poder y enojo de todos, pero es la de Artemisa la que resuena en su ser, silenciosa y sin pretensiones. Su presencia llena de calidez a Atenea y le calma, a pesar de su renuencia a reconocer dicha sensación.

Los días que han pasado sin saber de ella se han sentido como un tiempo largo; como si siglos, incluso eones, hubieran pasado desde que se vieron por última vez. Artemisa prefiere vivir en sus bosques de todos modos, cazando y observando su preciosa vida silvestre, mientras que ella ha estado ocupada con los héroes de Grecia, el advenimiento de la tecnología y las artes, el ascenso y la caída de las civilizaciones. Su última conversación no había sido exactamente ni tranquila ni amistosa. Era algo sobre ese estúpido Orión. Se habían separado en un tono amargo y ella consideraba que no podía disculparse. Artemisa obviamente piensa de la misma manera.

Aun así, había esperado que alguna de ellas no hubiera sido tan orgullosa. Con mucho gusto aceptaría un esfuerzo poco entusiasmado de disculpa... o ningún esfuerzo en absoluto, en realidad, solo conque la Diosa de la Cacería le volviese a hablar. Realmente no entiende qué tenía ése Orión para despertar el interés de Artemisa. Su corazón se apretó un poco con el pensamiento de la Diosa de la Luna favoreciendo al cazador sobre ella. Ignoró ese pequeño dolor y se resignó con la idea de que Orión estaba muerto de todos modos, para siempre en el firmamento.

Por solo un pequeño momento Atenea agradece la situación, porque al menos le ha permitido ver a Artemisa. La extraña de una forma terrible, pero no se permitiría así misma ni siquiera el reconocer ese sentimiento ni ir a visitar a la Cazadora en su bosque, mucho menos disculparse o contarle lo que siente.

Deméter ha empezado a hablar pero Atenea no le presta atención tampoco. Un reflejo creado por Hera aparece en medio del cuarto, mostrando a dos gigantes en su camino hacia el palacio olímpico derrotando a las bestias que se interponen. Dándose cuenta, Atenea sale de su trance. Se truena los nudillos y su lucidez vuelve. Borra de su mente a esos her... intrigantes ojos azules y cabellos rubios y se concentra en lo que pasa.

"... colectivamente como Alóadas" termina de decir Hermes.

"Ellos fueron los profetizados hace ya mucho tiempo"

"Sí, los hijos de Poseidón que no pueden ser heridos por mortales ni Dioses".

"¿Qué tienen para poseer una resistencia tan extraordinario?" pregunta Apolo.

"Es por su sangre y brote. Su Madre es una descendiente de un Titan. Sus poderes, aparte, crecieron por el odio de su Madre hacia su esposo. Ese odio fue lo suficientemente fuerte para influenciar el embarazo y posterior nacimiento de los gemelos", responde Atenea. Concluye que no se ha perdido mucho de la conversación después de todo. El nacimiento y aventuras de Oto y Efialtes no le eran desconocidos. Parece que sabe más de ellos que los demás Dioses o Diosas, y así debería ser.

"¡Bueno! No importa de dónde vienen sus poderes. ¡Han de ser castigados! ¡Y me encargaré de eso!" gritó Ares mientras se alejaba del abrazo de Afrodita y sacaba su espada. Rápidamente saltó del borde del Olimpo para enfrentarse a los Alóadas.

"¡Ares, espera!" gritaron Afrodita y Hera. Demasiado tarde.

Atenea sacudió su cabeza. Ares siempre actuando como un idiota. ¿Acaso no había escuchado nada? Los Dioses no podían lastimar a esos gigantes. Ni siquiera el mismo Heracles podría haberles hecho una herida. Vio divertida como Efialtes hacía una jarra de barro y Oto agarraba a Ares para encerrarlo en la misma jarra. Los gritos furiosos de Ares podían escucharse por todo el Olimpo. Oto y Efialtes reían mientras Atenea seguía viendo. Suspiró pensando en que con esa estupidez Ares merecía que le pasase eso y más. Siempre insistiendo en que la victoria podía conseguirse con solo la fuerza bruta, y a mirar en qué le había resultado. No le sorprendía para nada que Ares incluso en ese momento actuase así de impetuoso y sediento de combate. Ya le molestaría por su fracaso después.

Las Alóadas procedieron a elogiarse por su fuerza y burlarse de los Dioses del Olimpo. Escucharon los insultos mientras el reflejo mostraba la imagen de los gigantes alzando sus armas en posición triunfante, dando a entender que se dirigían al palacio.

"Hermano, después de saquear al Olimpo, ¿A quién deberíamos escoger para que sean nuestras esposas?" preguntó jocosamente Oto por encima de los gritos de Ares, a lo que ambos pararon su marcha.

"Yo querría a Hera. Será mi esposa. Luce tan orgullosa y regia; tengo ganas de romperla".

"Esa es una buena idea, hermano. En ese caso, ya que quiero desafiarme con algo que nadie ha logrado, he de escoger para mí a Artemisa".

Atenea se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Artemisa ser pronunciado por Oto en esa forma tan cruda, burlona, imperdonable. Sus manos temblaron de rabia de forma involuntaria. Sus sentimientos la volvían a traicionar. Zeus volvió a lanzar rayos por todo el firmamento ciego de rabia, Hera gritó de disgusto e hizo a las piedras moverse para caer en el camino de los gigantes y Apolo empezó a lanzar sus rápidas flechas de oro; todas fueron una pequeñez para Atenea, que en su ira pensó en dirigir su lanza contra los gigantes, pero sabiendo que era fútil decidió reprimirse. Tenía que pensar en una manera.

Repasó los datos en su mente. Su cerebro estaba ardiendo, aunque por fuera se viera serena y observara calmadamente la lucha. El único detalle que traiciona su semblante son sus cejas fruncidas. Debían de tener alguna debilidad. Hasta Aquiles tenía su talón, ella sólo tenía que encontrar el de los gigantes.

Llamó a sus criaturas, una serpiente y un escorpión, para dirigirlos contra los gigantes. Calculando en base al estado de la batalla y las distracciones que han enviado por el camino a Oto y Efialtes, deberían de tardar al menos dos o tres horas más en llegar al Olimpo. Suspiró entre preocupada y agradecida, al menos tenía algo de tiempo. La fuerza bruta no iba a ser la respuesta a su problema, dudaba que ningún poder o armamento resultase suficiente para vencer a los bastardos de Poseidón. Poseidón... Él tal vez podría derrotarlos ahogándolos en el mar, o si no ella misma podría simplemente dirigir a los demás para encadenar y llevarse a los gigantes hasta el Tártaro. Pero eso sería fácil, y un castigo muy ligero. Lo que quiere es fulminarlos por completo por su insolencia frente a Artemisa.

Cambió el foco de su mirada hacia Artemisa. La Diosa de la Luna estaba visiblemente enojada. Sus manos sujetaban fuertemente su arco plateado. No puede evitar pensar en que incluso en disgusto Artemisa se veía atractiva... es decir, respetable. En cuánto la rubia se dirigió hacia los pasillos, Atenea no pudo evitar ignorar su sentido común y seguirla entre los laberínticos pasajes del palacio.

No sabía por qué la seguía, se intenta convencer en vano de que es sólo por curiosidad. En realidad estaba alarmada. ¿Y si Oto derrotaba a los Dioses y conseguía forzar sus deseos en...? Ni siquiera puede imaginarse a Artemisa siendo abusada. La hacía sentir enferma. La sonrisa socarrona de Oto le repugnaba y le hacía querer romper algo, cualquier cosa. No; debía concentrarse en plantear una estrategia para derrotarlos. Tiene un boceto en mente que sólo necesitaría un poco de pulido para ponerse en ejecución pero la necesidad de estar cerca de Artemisa es imperante. ¿Quién sabía si el gigante era o no capaz de ir directamente a por la Cazadora? Por el bien de su sanidad, debía estar cerca de la Diosa... que ahora estaba entrando en el cuarto de Afrodita.

"¡Arti!" Atenea llamó, parando a la otra cuando estaba por abrir los armarios. Vio a su alrededor. La exagerada decoración en forma de corazones rosados y rojos de las almohadas, cama, espejo y paredes espantaba a Atenea. No podía pensar en una sola buena razón por la que Artemisa estaría asaltando, justo ahora, las cosas de la Diosa del Amor.

"Atena..." Artemisa se giró sorprendida. Sus mejillas se adornaron de un sonrojo que la morena encontró tierno.

"¿Qué estás...?" No terminó la pregunta, no quería juzgar prematuramente. Aunque no se le ocurriera ninguna, la Cazadora debía de tener alguna justificación. Después de todo, como Atenea ya había determinado hace un tiempo, una de los pocos Olímpicos que actuaban con sentido. Esa era una de las razones por las que se sentía atraída...

"Yo- ehm, yo sólo estaba... ah..." Le respondió, si es que esa era una respuesta, con murmullos. Se veía avergonzada tras ser atrapada de tal forma. Se sonrojó aún más, llevando a Atenea a preguntarse si era posible ser tan adorable.

Un agudo y rompedor grito proveniente de Afrodita rompió el desconcierto de Artemisa. La lucha se acercaba. Con apuro, abrió el armario acechando por una buena prenda mientras se explicaba. "Sé que parece que le estoy robando a Afrodita, pero Atena, te juro que tengo un plan".

"Si ese plan consigue terminar con el asunto de los Alóadas, no creo que a ella le moleste. Y si lo hace le diré que se calle", dijo Atenea mientras se acercaba a Artemisa. Deseaba confortarla, abrazarla, tomarla de las manos y decirle que Oto tendría que acabar con ella y su lanza antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarle. No hizo ninguna, Artemisa estaba bastante concentrada en lo suyo.

La Cazadora pasaba pilas de ropa con velocidad, alguna vez deteniéndose en algún vestido en particular sólo para ponerlo junto al resto. "¿Qué clase de plan tienes en mente para necesitar de estos vestidos sugerentes? No aguanto una sola pieza escotada ó de volantes más", se quejó Atenea frente a la pequeña montaña de ropa que se había formado. Artemisa finalmente se quedó con uno. Era un vestido negro algo ajustado que llegaba hasta el medio muslo.

"Hm. Si necesitabas un vestido, Arti, podría haberte dado uno yo misma". No pudo evitar ojear con cautela ese negruzco.

"Es que necesito uno... corto y revelador, al estilo de Afrodita. Los tuyos siempre son magníficos" respondió apenada, casi susurrando esa última parte.

Atenea sonrió ante la forma en que Artemisa describía sus ropajes, pero eliminó eso y sus implicaciones de su mente. En cambio, preguntó: "¿Por qué necesitas un vestido así?"

Artemisa miró directamente hacia los ojos de Atenea, con tanta intensidad que el tiempo se detuvo para la Diosa de la Sabiduría. Se daba más o menos cuenta de cómo los latidos de su corazón ganaban velocidad y empezaba a sentirse perdida en esos ojos azules. Juraba sentir el calor de la Cazadora incluso a cinco metros de distancia. Es cómo si se derritiera en un fuego, y una sensación amorfa de mareo invadió su ser. Cuando Artemisa habló, sólo pudo fijarse en sus tentadores labios. ¿Habían sido siempre de ese rojo suave?

"Tengo que llevar un vestido así para que el plan funcione, Atena. Sé que ningún mortal o Dios puede herirlos, ya vi el relámpago de Zeus llegar a su piel sin siquiera dejar marca. Ni Heracles ni Ares ni el mismo Apolo podrían pararlos. La única forma en que puedo detenerlos es si me sacrifico, y entonces-"

"¿QUÉ?" gritó Atenea. Sus ojos se abrieron en terror. Su corazón siguió ganando rapidez. Lo único que salía de su boca fue un "¿¡Acaso te has vuelto loca!?"

"Atenea, por favor. Sólo sería para-"

"¡NO! ¡Artemisa, no! No puedes acercarte a esos gigantes. ¡Tus flechas no harían nada contra ellos, tú no harías nada contra ellos!" El genio de Atenea se había encendido. Ahí estaba, intentando proteger a Artemisa sólo para que ella decidiera ofrecerse al sucio depravado de Oto. Por un instante se pregunta si Artemisa se había vuelto loca. No dejaría que nadie la tocara, mucho menos el gigante. Pensar en Artemisa cayendo en manos de Oto la hacía querer llorar; pensar en su querida Diosa siendo abusada... violada, la hacía temblar colérica. Una cólera que no había sentido antes, y que la asustaba. Siempre se había sentido orgullosa por su comportamiento racional.

"¡Por favor, sólo escúchame, Atenea! ¡Tú no eres la única capaz de elaborar una buena estrategia!" bramó Artemisa.

"¿Qué buena estrategia? ¿Los distraes con esa ropa sugerente? ¿Y luego, qué?" respondió en el mismo tono Atenea. Si era necesario atar a Artemisa, entonces lo haría. "¿Acaso quieres un hombre, Artemisa? ¿Es por eso que estabas tan unida a Orión?". Entonces se detuvo. No sabía qué le había llevado a meter a Orión en ese asunto, o a desafiar la virtud de la Diosa. Aún así, siendo ella orgullosa, no pensaba retirar el comentario ni disculparse. Lo que sí que lamentó fue que su mente la había abandonado de la nada. Como si no hubiera ninguna diferencia entre sus maneras y el ímpetu de Ares, o los continuos celos de Hera. Aún con toda su sabiduría no sabía de donde venían esas emociones y rabia. Hera. ¿Serían celos? Si era así, el hecho es que no tenía ningún derecho de sentirse de esa forma. ¿Entonces por qué...?

Los ojos de Artemisa se apagaron. Apretó su mandíbula y su agarre sobre el vestido se apretó. Dejando de lado su evidente tirria frente a las palabras de Atenea, se volvió hacia la salida del cuarto, caminando en un paso disgustado. Atenea sintió pánico ante el obvio dolor que le había causado a Artemisa.

Finalmente habló. "De verdad, no quise decir eso. Lo único que...", suspiró, "Simplemente no te quiero cerca de Oto, Arti. No puedo imaginarme lo que haría si él... si tú cayeras en sus manos". No tenía idea de quién se había movido cerrando la distancia que les separaba, pero ahora estaba a meros centímetros de la Cazadora.

A tal proximidad podía sentir a Artemisa respirar profundamente. Se preguntaba si ella podía sentir cómo latía su corazón. Estaban tan cerca que notaba los brillos níveos en esos ojos azules. La piel de la rubia llamaba a Atenea como una sirena, tentándola a tocarla para sentir su suavidad. Deseaba tomarla de las manos o abrazarla, presionar el pequeño y atlético cuerpo de la Cazadora para hacerle entender que siempre la protegería, pero para el horror de sus pensamientos volvió a no hacer ninguna. Se limitó a decir, suavemente, "No quería despreciarte al cuestionar tu plan. Tampoco quería decir, ni pienso en verdad, lo que te dije sobre los hombres u Orión. Sólo quiero ver que tú estés siempre a salvo. Por mí, Arti, te imploro que re-consideres ofrecerte a Oto". ¿Sonaba eso como una disculpa? No quería saber eso, aunque sí estaba segura de que había sido lo suficientemente desesperado como para que Artemisa se plantease hacerle caso. Los truenos sonaban cada vez más fuertes, y las Diosas estaban seguras de que a lo lejos sonaban espadas chocando en un combate caótico.

El murmuro de Atenea parecía haber sido exitoso en dar a entender su aprehensión. Artemisa le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y tomó una de sus manos. "Por favor, no te preocupes por mí. Yo estaré bien. Prometo deshacerme de esos gigantes", dijo confiada. "No dejaré que me pongan un dedo encima". Apretó la mano de Atenea mientras se sonrojaba. "Gracias... por siempre cuidar de mí". Estuvieron atrapadas en la mirada de la otra por un segundo muy largo y un momento muy corto, hasta que un rayo especialmente potente rompió el momento. Corrieron hacia la escena del combate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El corazón de Atenea alcanzó su punto máximo mientras veía a Artemisa salir del palacio. El tiempo se detuvo cuando la Luna le sonrió nuevamente. Los cabellos rubios de la Diosa de la Caza iluminaban la escena a Atenea. Esos ojos azules llenos de confianza y algo de malicia le causaban algo en su interior. Algo que ella aún no conocía, algo que ella no quería conocer ni siquiera reconocer en su existencia. Desea gritarle algo a la Diosa que se aleja, tal vez palabras de precaución, tal vez de adoración. Quizá esas palabras podrían librarla de la preocupación, confusión y anhelo que sentía respecto a la Cazadora. Sintió todo eso a mismo tiempo, pero no alcanzó a conocer ninguno de esos pensamientos. Aturdida no sabe qué cosa en específico decirle en un momento tan crucial, así que calla y no dice nada.

Parece que toda esa preocupación fue inmerecida, sin embargo. Oto y Efialtes empezaron a discutir al escuchar como Artemisa había "dignamente" aceptado la _oferta_ de Oto. Se sintió liviana al ver la disputa. Sus ojos dirigieron su atención a Artemisa, que en medio del enredo se había convertido en una simpática cierva, sin que los gigantes notaran el cambio. La cierva Artemisa empezó a correr en torno a los Alóadas y estos queriendo evitar su escape lanzaron astas, sin darse cuenta de que la trayectoria de cada una haría que se dieran entre sí. Sus cuerpos entonces cayeron estruendosamente en la tierra mientras Artemisa se volvía a su forma divina, triunfante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El Olimpo celebraba la victoria de Artemisa con el vino de Dioniso, las mejores frutos del cultivo de Deméter y entretenimiento cortesía de Apolo y sus Musas.

Afrodita, reconocimiento el brillante plan de Artemisa y su colaboración en la liberación de Ares, ofreció a la Diosa de la Caza su vestido negro y otra infinidad de diseños. Artemisa rodó los ojos y rechazó la oferta de Afrodita, diciéndole que lo había hecho porque sólo un vestido de Afrodita podía funcionar en pretender que se estaba "ofreciendo" a los gigantes. No había necesidad de agradecerle con tal de que perdonase su "robo", prosiguió.

Apolo besó a Artemisa de mejillas mientras se sentaban en un sillón en una esquina de la sala.

"Bien hecho, hermana. Esos gigantes eran un dolor en el culo".

"¿Dolor dónde?" Rió Artemisa.

"Ah, una expresión popular entre los mortales. El punto es que esos hermanos eran una molestia. Qué bien que los acabaste".

"Tienes razón, Hermano. Ya nos han hecho perder mucho tiempo".

"¿Volverás a tus bosques pronto?" Apolo pregunta volviéndose un puchero, justo cuando Atenea doblaba una esquina para acercarse. Ahora puede escucharles hablar. Había querido conversar con Artemisa desde hace un rato pero siempre parecía estar ocupada con compañía".

"Sí. Extraño a mis Asistentes, Hermano. Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo mientras yo no estoy. Me preocupa Calisto, además. Ella se ve preocupada cada vez que me voy y no quiero que se sienta así", Artemisa respondió sin saber que Atenea estaba escuchando su charla.

El corazón de Atenea se volvió pesado apenas dio sentido a la respuesta de Artemisa. Tembló mientras su mirada se volvía vidriosa. El tiempo se detenía, y para mal. Había vuelto ese dolor que no podía entender, una desesperación a la que no puede poner nombre ni razón.

Se mordió los labios, obligándose a encerrar sus emociones en un lugar lejano de su mente. No las necesitaba. Aún más profundo... y en cuestión de segundos, se obligó a pensar en la ley, la guerra y la civilización. No necesitaba emociones. No había lugar para esas cosas siendo Diosa de la Sabiduría.

Silenciosamente fortaleció su resolución de desterrar todo pensamiento dirigido a esos ojos azules, su atractiva figura estando sentada, su sonrisa, su cabello y sus formas salvajes. ¿Qué tiene ella, en cualquier caso? Racionalizó. No tenían nada en común. Ella era una salvaje y peligrosa. Prefería la compañía de los animales. No hay lugar para emociones en una Diosa que aclamaba la lógica. Lentamente las sensaciones drenaron hasta que sólo quedó un ardor ligero en su corazón.

Decidida, Atenea empezó a alejarse de la fiesta, murmurando cómo odia la Caza, la Naturaleza, la Luna... y a su Diosa. Endureció su corazón y cambió su enfoque hacia las estrategias de batalla. Cosas concretas. Iba a dedicarse a tejer, al menos eso no la lastima. Dedicaría su tiempo en las artes, como ella debía, y se olvidaría de las aflicciones que la acosaban. Ni siquiera le preocupada entender sus emociones; todo lo que sabe es que debe deshacerse de ella. Y deshacerse de ellas, hará. La Diosa de la Sabiduría está por encima de ellas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Calisto no es una bebé, querida hermana".

"Lo sé. Pero debo protegerla a ella y a todas mis cazadoras. ¿Quién sabe cuándo habrá otro Efialtes u Oto acechando? Debemos ser inteligentes y estar vigilantes", respondió.

"Tienes razón, claro. Pero por favor, danos el placer de contar con tu presencia de vez en cuando. Te extraño..."

"Yo te extraño también, Hermano", susurró contemplativa, mientras un silencio cómodo se asentaba entre ellos. "Quisiera preguntarte sobre algo".

Apolo se volvió hacia la cara de Artemisa mientras se ponía serio. "¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier cosa".

"Yo... hm". Suspiró. "Recientemente, he estado extrañando a _alguien_... de una manera distinta. No sé. Se siente cómo... No lo sé", dijo avergonzada, casi callada.

"¡Oh! No me digas que te han flechado, pequeña hermana. ¡Oh, Moiras! ¿Estamos hablando de Orión?"

"Soy mayor que tú, ¡Y no tengo ningún flechazo! Yo sólo extraño... ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que estaba enamorada de Orión? ¡Sólo eramos buenos amigos! ¡Claro, hasta que "alguien" decidió matarlo!" dijo Artemisa en un tono ascendente, sintiéndose ahora enfadada, mientras veía a Apolo agitada.

"¡Claro, sí, claro!" dijo Apolo subiendo las dos manos al cielo intentando calmar a su hermana. "Mayor que yo, ningún flechazo. Ningún Orión" añadió lo último con una sonrisa torcida. Dándose cuenta del cambio de temperatura, besó a su hermana nuevamente y entonces salió murmurando algo sobre su arpa. Tendrá que preguntarle sobre ese alguien a quién extraña en otra ocasión, por ahora lo importante era escapar íntegro. La veía bastante insegura, y cree que le terminará contando de cualquier forma, en caso de que haya algún progreso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Artemisa nunca le gustaron las fiestas. Eran siempre o muy ruidosas o muy aburridas. En vez de eso se fue por su lado a recorrer los pasillos del palacio, contemplando, con pregunta sobre lo que podría estar sintiendo acechándola, la posibilidad del flechazo, una nostalgia que no la abandona. Sigue una esquina. No sabe qué está buscando ni a dónde va, pero sigue.

Pensamientos sobre una Diosa protectora y morena inundan su mente mientras sus pies la conducían al ala oeste del palacio. No sabe qué, pero hay algo que la atrae en Atenea. ¿Qué será? Ella se arriesga a pensar que es algo más que respeto y admiración, pero no se permite seguir ese camino. Atenea es una Diosa amable, atractiva y respetable, y ella sólo está actuando como una pervertida al pensar en algo más que amistad. Además, no es más que suerte que esa amistad se conserve. La Diosa parece favorecer solo a hombres que ve como sus iguales y Artemisa siente que está por debajo de ese criterio.

Le dolió en sobremanera cuando rompió contacto con la Diosa hace ya un tiempo. Esa discusión sobre Orión le había parecido innecesaria. En cierta forma se sentía agradecida hacia Efialtes y Oto, al menos su fatal ambición les había dado una oportunidad de hablar. Apenas han sido unos días, pero para Artemisa se siente como milenios. Incluso si su conversación de antes se había visto plagada por una pelea nuevamente, estaba satisfecha. Se odia por ser tan orgullosa como para no sencillamente visitar a la Diosa en sus paseos por Atenas. No soporta no poder decirle a Atenea lo que quiere. Cada palabra que sale de su boca se siente vacía cuando está cerca de la morena. Es como si Atenea tuviera la habilidad de inutilizarle el cerebro. dejarla sin aliento.

¿Quién no estaría así frente a Atenea, de cualquier forma? Todo lo que hace es perfecto. La belleza física de la Diosa es indescriptible. Todo lo que hace está bien pensado. Tan confiada en sí misma pero también servicial y reflexiva. A veces es algo borde pero ante todo es protectora y cuidadora. Sólo hay que ver a Atenas. A pesar de preferir la naturaleza, es incapaz de negar la belleza de la ciudad, y admira su naturaleza emprendedora. Alza los ojos al ver en dónde la han terminado dejando sus pies: Los aposentos de Atenea. Después de mucha contemplación, decide tocar la puerta. Entra al oír respuesta.

Ve a Atenea tejiendo en su cuarto. Se ve concentrada en su obra maestra, y la Cazadora se pregunta si debería dejarla tranquila. No, quiere disculparse por cualquier cosa que haya hecho. Realmente quiere escuchar su voz ante todo.

"¿Qué?" Gritó Atenea al detener su tejido. Miró a Artemisa con desdén. Después de todo, ¿Por qué estaría la Diosa de la Luna ahí? ¿Acaso no puede dejarla ser? ¿Por qué es que no puede descansar un momento de esos ojos seductores y labios apeti- ¡No! Desterró esos pensamientos, reemplazándolos con odio. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres algo?"

"Yo... yo sólo, sólo quiero verte antes de irme", chilló Artemisa mientras bajaba la cabeza tímida, pensando que el enfado de la Sabiduría era correcto. Había interrumpido a la Diosa de la Tejeduría justo al tejer de entre todas las cosas, con ninguna intención clara ni motivo importante que la justificase. Un pensamiento se clava en la mente de Artemisa. Es como si no pudiera hacer nada bien. No haría buena combinación con Atenea. Sólo le ha causado irritación y malestar.

"¿Te vas?" El semblante de Atenea se suavizó, deseando retener a la Diosa ahora y por siempre, o decirle que se quede ahora y por siempre. Nada hizo.

"Sí..." murmuró Artemisa. Sí que se va. No hay nada para ella ahí. Sólo lastimará más a la Diosa que tanto le importa.

"Adiós, entonces. Por favor, visita de vez en cuando" dijo Atenea en un tono tranquilo mientras cruzaba el cuarto y agarraba una de sus mejillas. Habían muchas cosas que deseaba decirle a la Cazadora. Algunas de esas no las ha logrado comprender ni ella misma. Pero este no es ni el tiempo ni el lugar; Artemisa no es suya. Para Atenea, Artemisa pertenecía a gente similar, con Calisto o incluso con Orión. Los celos de Atenea no tenían lugar en la vida de Artemisa, y eso incluía la pelea que habían tenido antes. Su corazón se rompió al ver a la rubia irse por la puerta. El dolor la quebraba, pero pronto racionalizó consigo mismo. Artemisa pertenece a sus bosques, y ella pertenecía al reino de la lógica. Esos dos caminos no se cruzan. Civilización y Naturaleza nunca se conocen. Su deber era quedarse eso, lo que fuera que significasen esos latidos acelerados, calor interior, y anhelo triste, para ella sola.

Su corazón se rompió al ver a la morena dejarla ir. Lidió con la pena con tanto valor cómo pudo. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo al perseguir a Atenea, de cualquier forma? Ellas están en dos ligas distintas. Será mejor permanecer como amigas. La dulce, amable y protectora Atenea que se interesa por ella, como amiga, y debería sentirse agradecida. Con eso es suficiente. Todas las palabras de adoración que la atragantaban murieron en sus labios. El coraje de confesarse a Atenea la había abandonado de nuevo. Atenea nunca la miraría de esa forma, pero no importa. Tiene un juramento que conservar y cazadores que proteger. Su deber era quedarse eso, lo que fuera que significasen esos latidos acelerados, calor interior, y anhelo triste, para ella sola.

Con una última mirada, Artemisa se fue.

* * *

A que ha sido triste, ¿Cierto?

Todos los créditos a la usuaria WritingForTheHeckOfIt, autora de la historia. Yo sólo he traducido al español. Que no hay mucho público de mitología griega, y mucho menos de Athena/Artemis, pero yo igual. Simplemente me ha encantado la historia. Y dolido un poco, también. _Tenía _que traducirla. He tardado como un año (sorry about that, xoxo) pero mejor tarde que nunca.

Personalmente considero que Apolo termina presionando a Artemisa sobre el asunto y cuando eventualmente lo descubre, la anima a confesarse. El corazón de Atenea entonces crece tres tallas. Todos tan felices. Al menos eso es lo que me gustaría pensar.

En fin. Si quieren que traduzca algo más, MP que yo tan gustoso. Y paro que ya me está quedando esto muy largo.

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
